


Goggles

by Nobodydiestonight (orphan_account)



Series: Eleven O'Clock [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nobodydiestonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the alchemy lab nearly leaves Cordelia blind for a third time — after some sightless intimacy, she decides to take precautions to ensure such a disaster doesn't occur again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Still Chasing Down the Demons (you don't have to read that first though).

Cordelia smirked as she clicked _yes_ in a dialogue box that questioned if she was sure she wanted to place a password on the academy wi-fi. Counting down from three, she heard groans and cries of disgruntlement from corner to corner in the house and within seconds of the noise, felt a pounding of footsteps down a flight of stairs. 

 

She stood and rolled her neck before an influx of teenage girls with sour expressions were herding into her office, demanding to know what the meaning of the sudden loss of their lifeline was.   
  
Smoothing the knee-length shift dress she wore, Cordelia crossed her hands together over her naval. “The chores have not been done, and I only received two homework assignments on time this morning. On top of that, this week alone we had _eight_ of you in here for disciplinary reasons, and another dozen who _should_ have been. I’ll be making the announcement official at afternoon gathering today, but the wi-fi will be off until I see some changes around here.”

 

One of the young ladies rolled her eyes. “Whatever, that’s what a data plan is for.”

 

“That’s fine, Dana,” Cordelia nodded. “I’ll let your parents know why they’re going to be paying an extra thirty dollars for every gig of data you go over because you couldn’t catch up on _Pretty Little Liars_ over our network. I’ll also let them know that you’ve neglected to turn in any assignment in the last two weeks, refused to assist with chores, _and_ were written up for violating curfew and drinking rules.”

 

Dana scowled and stormed out of the room, a few trailing out behind her while others attempted negotiating with the headmistress. 

 

“All of the homework I’ve given you this week are over subjects you can complete without using the internet,” Cordelia calmly explained. “We’ll see what gets done tonight and tomorrow, then decide if you’ll have it for the weekend.”

 

The grumbles continued but the room cleared out. Cordelia bit her smile back again as she turned back to her privileged computer, which was the only device that would be working for the foreseeable future.   
  
Clicking away at a document that would detail how the girls would get their connection to the outside world back, the Supreme’s attention was diverted as a billowing presence came into the room.  
  
“‘Delia, something happened — I don’t, I don’t — I mean, I don’t think I broke your phone, but Stevie’ stopped playing and —” Misty was blundering with panic as she set an iPhone on Cordelia’s desk as if it’d been burning her.  
  
Chuckling, the Supreme tapped the settings and entered the password she’d created. The music sparked back to life from the app that it was streaming from and Misty put a hand to her chest. “Man, that was somethin’,” She grinned, “Thanks, darlin’. I owe you one.”

 

“It was my fault,” Cordelia leaned back in her chair as her girlfriend walked around next to her — a widely crocheted, black sweater dangling around her knees with a pair of black leggings and tank top underneath. She slid onto the surface of the desk, leaning over to take one of Cordelia’s hands. “I hoped to shake the girls from their apathy a bit so they’d get something done around here. It worked.”

 

“Was that all the fussin’ I heard on my way in? Goodness, you’d have thought one of ‘em died.”

 

“They might as well have,” The headmistress snickered, enjoying her reign. “I took away their internet. They’re dead to the world now.”

 

“Well, my potion’s dead,” Misty pouted, “My music quit and I startled halfway through an incantation. You know that’s a occasionally still a struggle for me. Now I’ve probably just got a sticky mess to clean up. Wasted a shit ton of cinnamon sticks on that.”   
  
Cordelia pushed herself out of the chair, keeping her one hand laced with the younger witch’s. “It might not be wasted. Let’s go take a look.”

 

Taking a walk to the greenhouse, relishing in the whining she heard from the bedrooms they passed, the Supreme led her partner out back. Arriving in their favorite place, Cordelia dropped her hand and began inspecting the ingredients that were out. “What are you making?” She questioned, unable to put together what the less experienced witch was trying to reap. Cordelia admired Misty’s dedication to alchemy; even if it wasn’t her strongest power, she was constantly practicing her favorite art.   
  
Misty shrugged, a light blush on her cheeks as she hoped her girlfriend wasn’t judging her too harshly. “Something...for us.”

 

“Oh?” Cordelia felt her own cheeks heat up. She toyed with what the younger witch was brewing, “To give us power or protection?”

 

“No,” The younger witch bit out a nervous laugh, “To give us even longer and better...you know...” 

 

Feeling dizzy at the thought of an even stronger climax than what Misty usually brought her to, Cordelia caught her breath and shrugged. “Where’d you get that idea?”

 

“Oh, just here,” The curly haired woman ruffled her blonde locks and took a seat at the tall stool near the counter, pushing a fertility spell book near the Supreme. “The first few chapters are mostly ‘bout sex. I thought it might just be something for fun while I’m still working on finding a way to get a baby out of two eggs.”

 

“You’re a mad scientist,” The older witch leaned over to kiss Misty’s lips, nipping the bottom one before pulling away, making her groan in anticipation of more. “I love it. And I definitely don’t want this potion to go to waste. Go on, read the incantation.”  
  
Cringing, Misty shrugged. “I’ll be honest — I tried it like three times before I came and got you. Nothing happened. I’m rubbish with the Latin.”

 

“You are _not_. But fine, I’ll read it.”

 

Still completely red, Misty slid the book over and Cordelia read through the directions, her hands hovering over the mixture. She shrugged and began to recite the words precisely, her intention clear in her mind.

 

The potion gurgled and popped, then fizzled into a blood orange liquid. The witch raised her brow at her girlfriend, who bit her thumbnail, trying not to appear as shameless as she felt. “When do you wanna try it out?”

 

“Tonight,” Cordelia answered without hesitation. “While I’m here, will you help me whip up something for productivity? I’ve been listless lately — these girls are bringing me to my wit’s end and I can’t focus at all.”

 

“Probably has less to do with delinquent witches and maybe more to do with thinkin’ bout all these love makin’ spells I’ve been looking into lately,” Misty teased, standing up to hook an arm around Cordelia’s waist. The older witch nearly growled at the thought. “It’s hard to be focused when your mind is on what’s coming,” She bit her lip and changed her thought, “Or _who’s_ coming.”  
  
“Oh god,” Cordelia bumped her girlfriend with her hip. “Only you, I swear.” Misty snickered and squeezed her before turning to the collection of books on the shelf. “It should be in _Daily Spells and Potions_ — page seventy-four.”

 

“Why do you even need the book if you know how to make it?” The younger witch wondered, trying to flip to the page.

 

Cordelia took out a few of the leaves and liquids she’d need. “Just to be sure. If you use too much of something, you might be up for days getting things done that don’t need to be finished for weeks.”

 

“Gotcha,” Misty frowned. “‘Delia, the page’s ripped out.”

 

“Are you shitting me?” Cordelia nearly growled, turning around. “Damnit. I can only guess who’d have done that.”

 

“Madison or Zoe — those two bitches are the only ones ballsy enough to tear up one’a your books. Sorry, ‘Delia—”

 

She raised her hands, clearing her throat. “It’s my fault,” She rolled her eyes, “I was trying to get Madison to quit scamming ADHD drugs off the local high school kids. But it’s fine. I’ll be able to whip it up from memory. I just like having the guide book. Alright, six green clovers to start — finely chopped. You got that?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Misty winked and made her way to the glass jars where the ingredients were stored, taking out the exact amount required. Cordelia busied herself with measuring out liquids, keeping them separated in a rack of test tubes. “What’s next?”   
  
“Quarter clove of garlic,” Cordelia called over her shoulder and the other witch went to work. “Last is six drops of olive oil. The solids will dissolve with the little bit of vinegar in the mixture. Go ahead and mix them in that cylinder — I already poured the magnesium in it, then crank up the heat — not nearly to a boil, though.”  
  
Misty hummed as she followed instructions. Cordelia began adding the remaining liquids and used a glass stirrer to ensure they were moving together seamlessly. “There, it’s a simple _regalo_ incantation. The English is ‘produce for me and give me focus.’ Think you can give it a try?”

 

Biting her lip, Misty shrugged, “It’d be easier if I had the book.” Some of the spells that Cordelia used regularly were e _asy translations_ according to the Supreme — though her girlfriend struggled with every word.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Cordelia was teasing her now. “Even the little girls have been doing alright with this. You just have to believe you can do it is all. Go on, translate it in your head a few times, then say it with intention.”  
  
Closing her eyes and reaching a hand over the brew, Misty took a few deep breaths before trying to find the right words in her mind. Finally comfortable with what she’d deduced, she spoke out loud, “ _Me dolor meus, et faciat_.”  
  
Nothing happened and Misty’s shoulders slumped. Cordelia tilted her head, gently nudging her girlfriend over so she was hovering over the potion. “How was your intentio—ah!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as the mixture bubbled and exploded in her face, covering her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She shrieked and swore, “ _Goddamnit_!” over and over as she fell backwards and tried to wipe the liquid away with flailing fingers.  
  
Misty was frozen for only a split second — terrified of what she’d done to cause the potion to backfire like that. Refusing to focus on her error, however, the witch turned around to the watering can that was near the herb garden she’d been watering earlier, tilting the spout down with violently trembling hands. She poured the clear water over Cordelia’s eyes, rinsing the murky liquid away.  
  
“Hang on, ‘Delia,” She muttered shakily, trying to keep calm as the Supreme cried and thrashed on the floor. Continuing to rinse out the area, Misty was pleased at least to note that the skin around the eyes wasn’t bubbling or pulsing up; the mixture couldn’t have been too acidic or even terribly hot yet. Still, she was not taking any chances. Summoning her courage to think through what had to be done in order to heal the older witch’s newest optic injury, Misty sat her up and shifted behind her.  
  
Cordelia would not lose her sight for a third time.  
  
“Okay, I know I’m askin’ a lot, but I need you to blink for me.” 

 

The headmistress was unintelligible as she tried to reach her hands up to cover her eyes. “I know, baby, I know, but please — we gotta flush ‘em out. Just like a regular wound. Come on, now. Open ‘em up.”

 

“I can’t, damnit,” Cordelia sobbed.   
  
“Shit,” Misty’s chest heaved and she placed Cordelia’s head in her lap, apologizing before forcing one of her hot, burning, bloodshot eyes open, making the Supreme shriek even more as Misty poured a bit of the water in the socket, forcing it closed, then open again, watching as the water ran dark at first, then lightened up into clear the more times she poured it in. “Other one,” She warned and Cordelia blubbered again as the cold hurt nearly as much as the potion did. 

 

“Okay, they’re clean...I’m gonna get some mud and I’m gonna heal ‘em up good. You stay right there,” She insisted, as if her girlfriend was in any condition to move.

 

Returning in less than half a minute, Misty slid into a kneel at Cordelia’s side again, warning her before placing the mud over the lids of her eyes. Unable to focus in her position, she straddled the woman, her forehead touching Cordelia’s. Using her palms, she covered the muddy lids and closed her own eyes, breathing out slowly through her mouth as she concentrated, muttering to herself occasionally. Cordelia stopped screaming and crying and eventually her breathing evened out. Misty stayed on top of her for nearly an hour, in a near-trance as she healed.   
  
X  
  
Cordelia woke up with a pressure around her head. She sat up in a panic as she saw not even a trace of light. Screaming, she felt her face, realizing there was a terrycloth tied tightly over her eyes and around her hair.

 

“Hey, hey,” A familiar voice soothed her as she reached a trembling hand out for the source of it. Misty clutched it, holding the palm over her heart. “Cordelia,” The younger woman started, and the Supreme was desperate to see her; wanting nothing more than to read her facial cues as to an immediate answer for the slow truth she was letting out. “You’re alright,” She breathed, pulling the shorter witch into her lap, gently tracing the cloth over her eyes. “You didn’t lose your sight — the nerves are all still in tact, no damage, even — not with the healing. You’re just going to feel a little sore and strain, I think — I never healed eyes before. You’ll be real sensitive to light, too, I imagine. But you’re okay. You can see.”

 

“I can see,” Cordelia breathed out, then sobbed as she repeated, “I can still see.”

 

Misty kissed her palm and sighed, relieved that her girlfriend still had her sight.   
  
“Why,” A quaking hand rose to cover the bandage, “Do I have this?”

 

“Just to keep the light out. I mean, we could take it off so you’re more comfortable, but the light’s probably gonna hurt you. I’m not a doctor, though. I didn’t think you’d want me to take you to one—”

 

“No,” Cordelia sniffed, leaning forward to rest her head against Misty’s shoulder. “No doctors. I’m okay. If you say I’m okay, I believe you, I trust you.”

 

She sensed Misty’s heart skip a beat. “Not so sure you should.” Cordelia could hear the frown in her voice. “I messed up the potion. I almost caused you to lose your sight _again_.”  
  
“You didn’t mess it up,” Cordelia wanted to swat her side. “Your intent wasn’t strong enough, but...” She shrugged. “I think that’s because you were focused on the words. I should have spoken them for you first. I’m sorry. I thought you were ready—”

 

“Please,” Misty begged, pulling Cordelia off of her, “Do not apologize to me. I should have told you I didn’t know how to do it right. I just thought, shit, I’d be stupid if I couldn’t do a simple translation when I’ve been brewin’ orgasm juice all morning.” Cordelia snorted into a laugh and Misty was nearly whining, “It’s not funny!”   
  
“Yes it is,” Cordelia snickered, her hand over her mouth as she bent her head, wishing she could see the pout that was probably present on her girlfriend’s lips. “You’re not supposed to be perfect at every spell all the time. I still mess stuff up, too. If I’d have been paying attention, I’d have noticed that you were having a hard time with the incantation. It happens, Misty. I’m not mad. Though I am going to be mad if you tell me you got all scared and dumped out that _other_ potion.”  
  
Misty scoffed. “No, I didn’t.”

 

“Good,” Cordelia pulled away and leaned back against the pillows. “You know, I didn’t have sex without my sight before,” She shrugged, smirking despite the rolled bandage. “It might be a whole new experience, especially with an enhanced climax.”

 

The younger witch was clearly still not ready for jokes. “‘Delia, you really want to take a potion I made after what one I was only _involved_ with just did to you?”

 

Cordelia propped herself up on her elbows, shaking her head as she quietly insisted, “Misty, accidents happen. You are witch enough to have saved my sight and healed up the skin. I believe that you’re witch enough to make one kick-ass orgasm inducing potion, too.”

 

“I don’t know,” Misty sighed, clearly slumping.

 

The Supreme bit her lip, reaching a blind hand for Misty’s and bringing it up over the fabric of her outfit. “It’ll make me feel better, doc.”

 

The younger witch was trying not to smile, Cordelia could tell by the pitch in her voice as she laid down next to the Supreme, who was guiding her thumb over her nipple through her dress. “If you think that it’s safe, I suppose...”

 

Misty disappeared and returned in seconds, holding a flask between both hands as she stood nervously at the foot of their shared bed.   
  
Cordelia sat up, kicking the comforter all the way to the edge of the bed. “Don’t be scared, Misty.”

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” She breathed, biting her lip as she rounded the poster and sat next to her lover. “I was so excited to make this.”

 

“Then your intention was clear,” The Supreme assured her, leaning close and reaching a blind hand out. “Come on, help me drink it.”

 

Misty took a shuddery breath before lifting the glass to Cordelia’s lips, having her drink three swallows as the instructions had read. “Oh,” The older witch pressed her mouth open then closed as Misty placed the container on the nightstand. She smelled of cinnamon and her tongue was tingling. “If it works as good as it tastes, we’re going to be needing a lot of that. Aren’t you going to take some?”

 

“Oh, no,” Misty flushed, pushing Cordelia’s shoulders back to the pillows, feeling her smirk and confidence return as the woman didn’t explode or catch fire after drinking the potion. “You’re the one who’s getting the out-of-body experience today.”

 

Cordelia heard a ruffling of clothes and a soft plop on the floor beside her. Feeling a beyond pleasant warmth rushing through her blood, she laid back with a moan, not even having been touched yet.

 

“You’re more flushed than I’ve ever seen ya,” A husky voice whispered just a breath above her lips. Cordelia reached her hands up, feeling nothing but hot skin and she sighed at the contact. She was about to turn her mouth to press her lips to Misty’s, but the were gone and so were her tights in an instant. They scratched down her legs and she groaned as Misty’s nails bit around her ankles while she pulled them off, then slid her fingers around back for Cordelia’s zipper, sliding it down. The metal was cool as the teeth were open against her spine until the fabric was pulled away and she felt nothing but a dampness in the only cloth left on her.

 

Fingertips ghosted over the lace covering her hips and Cordelia shuddered — her skin feeling like it was boiling, with miraculous goosebumps defying her temperature and rising over her abdomen and breasts, bringing her nipples to hard points. 

 

“I hardly know where to start with you,” Misty’s voice was deep with a want to please and Cordelia’s body was panting with it. 

 

The pads of her fingers were against Cordelia’s flesh on her hips and suddenly smooth curls were tickling her sides as a hot mouth captured the skin between the Supreme’s breasts.   
  
“Misty,” She let the name roll off her tongue as the younger witch had hardly begun but already the Supreme was shivering. Lips covered a perk nipple and she groaned, visualizing the younger woman’s head twisting to the side as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones. Sighing, Cordelia lifted a leg and hooked it around Misty’s waist, her hips lifting of their own will. She was never the more vocal of the two, or one to speed up the process in need as Misty was usually the one who couldn’t withstand the foreplay, but _christ_ ; the cinnamon potion was riding through her every nerve.

 

Finding hair to hold onto, the Supreme grasped thick strands and pulled up, craving Misty’s lips on her own.

 

A soft giggle rang in her ears as the younger witch defied her, instead shimmying out of the grasp with a jerk of her head and bringing one hand behind Cordelia’s back. Feeling herself being motioned up, the woman sat forward and Misty was obviously kneeling while Cordelia’s head fell against her chest when she was pulled forward. The terrycloth of her blindfold was driving her mad — she wanted to see what the other woman’s intentions were as she felt herself growing needier by the second.   
  
A little bite hit her skin as fingernails raked over her shoulder blades. Cordelia hissed as the sensation grow stronger and she felt long, red scratch marks puckering her spine. She sighed and moaned and thrust her still-covered hips up. 

 

She tried to reach a hand back to cover one of Misty’s and bring it to where she wanted pressure, but the younger witch clearly had a plan and she was sticking to it. The hand instead trailed from her mid back down to her ass, giving a firm squeeze and making Cordelia shudder.   
  
The action repeated on the other side and the witch turned her face up so she could suck on Misty’s neck, but her girlfriend let out a disapproving sound and guided Cordelia down onto the mattress once more, where the sheets felt like fire against her scratched back and heated skin.

 

“Misty, please,” Cordelia begged, a very rare sound in their bedroom. She was about to dip her fingers into the lace of her undergarment when a gentle swat knocked them away and she whined, her back arching up as she tingled _everywhere_.

 

Misty offered her a quick relief, at least, from the last bit of clothing she had on, shucking the damp panties somewhere, but hovering over her body with a wicked teasing intent.

 

“Please,” Cordelia sighed, “I want to feel all of you, on me.”

 

Obliging with that request, Misty shifted her weight so that their hips were almost aligned, hers of course, a few inches below Cordelia’s given her height. But then, she pressed, ever so slowly, her abdomen to the older witch’s, then her breasts, allowing their palms to join, and finally their lips as she dipped her tongue into the gasp that left the Supreme at the full feeling of flesh connected.  

 

“Misty,” She groaned into her mouth, her hips all but spasming up. The skin-to-skin contact everywhere was lighting off fireworks in the sensory processing center of her brain and it was too much with the ache between her thighs. “Please, please, please,” She pleaded. 

 

“Okay,” Misty nipped at her bottom lip and let up on one of Cordelia’s hands, using her other to hold them both up over the unseeing witch’s head. The other trailed with agonizing slowness down to the woman’s center, parting damp folds and bringing a loud moan from her lips.   
  
Cordelia wanted more, harder, faster, than ever as Misty dipped two fingers inside of her, then pulled them out and back in. Had her hands not been locked above her head, she’d have been forcing the one inside her with a ferocity she’d never desired before. 

 

Unable to even express with words how much more she wanted, Cordelia groaned when Misty’s mouth ducked to suck on a breast as she used the heel of her palm to grind against her clit while her fingers pressed harder and deeper — faster, as a third was added. Nothing but guttural moans spilled out of Cordelia’s lips as the potion seemed to have an extended release and triggered an additional wave of heat through her entire body, making her cry out.   
  
Though she was temporarily unable to use her vision, Cordelia could see stars as Misty’s pace continued to increase and her teeth found the soft tissue of her breast. Cordelia fought against her hand and won, moving her own to lift Misty’s face from her breast so the whole of the woman’s attention was focused on bringing her to the rippling climax that she was promised.

 

Suddenly Misty’s weight shifted and her mouth took over the sensitive nub while her fingers pumped in and out and Cordelia twisted the sheets with her fists and lifted her hips up and down to match the speed of the touches and strokes of the tongue that Misty was allowing her to experience. 

 

Something was building inside her and Cordelia was ready to burst as Misty’s tongue went flat against her and her fingers forced their way deeper, curling up and finally —  
  
“Misty!” She was nearly shrieking as the first tidal of the climax washed over her and her legs trembled while her inside walls collapsed and expanded. She sat up and held Misty’s face down where it was as she tried to feel everything at once. She swore as she fell backwards, her hips grinding with the speed of her orgasm and she whined her breath.  
  
Misty was chuckling against her center as she continued to lick and nip while Cordelia’s ears rang and she threw her head back, riding out the high that had surged the temperature of her blood. Every bit of her was on fire, while at the same time, completely numb as she shook with pleasure. 

 

Her girlfriend slowly pulled her fingers out and decreased the length of time that her tongue flicked across the spot that was continuing to bring Cordelia out of their plane of reality. 

 

Finally kissing her way up, Misty laid over top of the still sightless woman, kissing gently at her collarbone and gliding a knee between her legs, rubbing against her as she throbbed and sighed and shook and groaned. 

 

“Misty,” Cordelia breathed her name as the orgasm lasted over another minute than two, and she continued to shudder into nearly ten before the cloud in her brain began to clear and the awareness returned to her body. All the while, Misty kissed her mouth and neck, never straying from contact.  
  
The younger witch was smiling against her skin before she sat up to straddle Cordelia’s waist, reaching a gentle hand around the back of her head and untying the blindfold, pulling it away slowly.

 

“Don’t open ‘em yet, baby doll,” Misty breathed, kissing each lid with a softness that she’d never displayed. Cordelia was struggling simply to adjust to the sensation of darkness without the pressure, let alone the limited light in the room. “Okay,” She whispered after a few minutes of silence passed with Misty stroking her upper arms. “Slowly.”

 

Cordelia blinked, squinting as her girlfriend appeared fuzzy. She closed her eyes again, then opened them, twice; three times before her face was sharper and the vision of love incarnate was a beauty to behold once more.

 

“Hey,” Misty grinned and gently stroked the sensitive skin around Cordelia’s eyes as she stared deep into the brown depths. “You’re alright, huh?”

 

Taking the opportunity for a cheesy line, the Supreme reached a hand up and cupped Misty’s cheek, giggling, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Misty snorted and threw her head back in a groan before laughing into an open-mouthed kiss as Cordelia’s fingers threaded through her hair.   
  
“We’re going to need to brew a gallon of that potion,” Misty assured her.

 

“Yes, but,” Cordelia pulled away, a serious expression on her face, “Neither of us are making anything until we’ve got the proper equipment.”

 

Misty gave a suspicious pout. “Just what might that be?”   
  
X  
  
Misty carried a brown UPS box into the greenhouse where Cordelia had been reorganizing their materials. Though she’d forbid anyone from working in the lab until the fated day a week after the last near-blinding incident, she’d vowed that her little facility would be ready for use, after a deep cleaning, by the time her package arrived.

 

“Alright, Miss Supreme. What’s in the damn box?” The younger witch demanded to know as she placed it on the workplace. 

 

Cordelia turned with a grin, tearing into the tape and lifting the flaps. Misty stood on her tip-toes over her shoulder, raising a brow at the sight of clear plastic. “What the hell you got in there, lady?”   
  
The Supreme chuckled to herself as she lifted a device up, snapping a string of black elastic before shoving it down over her head, letting it rest over her smooth blonde locks before turning around.

 

Misty burst out into laughter at the sight of her girlfriend in a pair of professional-grade goggles, complete with wrap-around sides. They were huge and obnoxious and it was all Misty could do not to fall to her side with mad giggles. 

 

“You’re a frickin’ nerd, Cordelia,” She managed to spit out, holding her side as Cordelia reached into the box and pulled out a second pair. “Oh, hell no,” Misty uttered between gasps of laughter, “I ain’t puttin’ those things on! Goodness, sakes!” 

 

“You’ll put them on and you’ll like it,” Cordelia insisted, capturing her lover with one hand around her waist, shoving the chemistry goggles over her thick curls as she screeched. They stared at each other with pressed lips before collapsing into another fit. 

 

“This is a cruel joke, I ain’t the one constantly tryin’ to be blind!” Misty stated with laughter still lingering in her voice as she stretched the thick plastic over to try and take them off.

 

Cordelia seriously told her, “I know, but,” She adjusted them back into place, shrugging. “We really should be careful. Last time, you were able to save my eyes, and I appreciate it. But it really shouldn’t come to that — and one day, we’re going to be making something with much more potent ingredients that could cause way more damage.” Sighing, she shrugged again. “I know they’re not cute, but I don’t want you, or me, or any girls in this Coven brewing anything without wearing them.”

 

Misty pouted but nodded.   
  
The Supreme bit her lip, shaking her head. “You look like a _major_ dork,” She giggled, reaching her arms around Misty’s shoulders. The necromancing witch merely rolled her eyes beneath the goggles.  
  
“You’re a nerd, I’m a dork. It’s a miracle that we have each other.” She tilted her head and went in for a kiss, but found herself blocked by the access thickness of the protective eye wear as hers and Cordelia’s collided, earning even more laughter from the two of them. 


End file.
